pal_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
PAL Region
The PAL Region is a principality ruled by a Prince or Princess, who is chosen by the people. The people selected as the rulers must have the ability to defend themselves in times of danger and would usually have supernatural powers of their own. PAL is actually an acronym for "Pokémon Awakens Love" which was also the same as the name of the founder, Pierce Alexander Lane. The people had decided to take his acronym to name the region. The said founder, Prince Pierce, is revered and worshiped as a Guardian Angel, and many establishments were named after him. There are many legends surrounding the PAL Region, including the story of the Dragon Duo, and among the region's myths and fairy tales is a story of the powers of Chosen One and the Phoenix that was granted to a kind travelling do by a homeless man, where they promised to spread their kindness and protect the world with their gifts by keeping the balance, and the powers, with minds of their own, choosing the next worthy person it encountered once the current hosts passed on, making the ones that are chosen hosts of tremendous powers that has been passed down through the generations for thousands of years. It is is a technologically advanced, utopian region where the most wealthy and powerful live and it was renowned to be "a great place to develop a person's talents" due to the fact that PAL Region is a very progressive region. This allowed Amethyst herself to become a Defense Attorney at the mere age of 12 and many others to start their dream careers at an early age. The PAL Region is also a natural paradise for Pokémon, hence why many wild Pokémon (even Legendaries) like to flock here and make their homes there. When hosting other regional guests, PAL Region would organize various celebrations or events to keep their guests entertained and many regional guests said that the parties people from PAL throw are one of the best and how the events they organize never cease to amaze them. Other than the Caldia City Secret War during Pakura Goldstein's time (which forced Cladia City into hibernation), PAL was said to have somewhere near a perfect culture. There was no pollution or war of any kind, the citizens rarely entered conflict with one another and there was a general sense of happiness amongst everyone. Typically, residents of the PAL Region have dark hair and dark colored eyes. PAL Pokémon League The region is also known to have a different Pokémon League from other regions. Unlike the other regions where trainers collect Badges and qualify for the regional conference, PAL had Battle Gym Leaders, who function like ordinary Gym Leaders, only their battle format was similar to a regional Battle Frontier. Unlike other Gym Leaders, they do not have a type specialty, and would usually use at least three Pokémon in their challenges, but some are known to throw a dice to decide the number of Pokémon that would be used on each side. Their challenges are known to be difficult as the Battle Leaders are also the Zodiacs of the Hunter's Association, hand-selected by the Chairman to be exceptionally talented Pokémon Trainers and Hunters. Also, unlike other regions who had many Gyms, PAL only had twelve, and all twelve parts of the four symbols must be won before qualifying for the Trainer's Tournament. Whoever won the Trainer's Tournament had either the option to challenge an Elite Four for his or her spot, or go for the Champion position. However, to challenge an Elite Four member, the challenger must fight the Elite with Pokémon that catered to two type specialties other than the types the other three specialized in that the challenger did not choose to challenge. Choosing of the Elite members is extremely strict, however, as it required the applicant to be a Hunter and to be the best person to specialize in the types they selected before they were even considered for the position. The Elite Four is said to be around regional Champion level, and the Elites themselves are usually world famous. Society & Culture Many PAL locals are extremely open-minded, as they would never blink an eye even when there are same sex couple marriage or even humans dating Pokémon. In fact, PAL Region is one of the few places where they still conducted Pokémon-human marriages. Marriages among blood relatives was also legalized, including siblings, though there was a set condition that they do not produce any children of their own due to the known genetic diseases and delay of developmental milestones for the child. However, they can settle for adoption. As PAL locals value love very much, they had also allowed Pokémon to marry each other. PAL Region is also one of the places famous people can openly walk in the streets with, as they respected their privacy and acknowledge the fact that even they had a normal life. In fact, no one would blink an eye at a hybrid, as it was very common for other species/hybrids to be living there, most likely due to Prince Pierce's decree that every living thing is equal and Pakura Goldstein's awareness of the existence of other species besides humans and Pokémon. They have a high sense of style and fashion as well. The food usually served to the rich in the PAL Region is extremely rich and appears in exotic and beautiful patterns. Everything is luxurious and overwhelming for the people who have arrived in their region for the first time (for example, the food dispensers and showers with over a hundred buttons provided in the Battle Tower). A sense of style and fashion are also important to the citizens of the PAL Region as well, and they would have at least one clothing store in every city and town. In fact, some of the cities are well-known to be a great place for shopping. The people of PAL are known to celebrate every occasion known to the whole world, and is also known as the celebrating region by other regions. Many tourists flock to that region just to experience the events PAL organizes. They are also hospitable to other regional guests during important events, and would even plan celebrations to allow them to let their hair down and enjoy themselves. People living in the PAL Region are not easy to win over because, despite the fact that they do enjoy Pokémon-related events, they have extremely high expectations and requirements for the Elites themselves due to the history of the previous rulers and their achievements and the fact that the rulers are the main protectors of the region. This is also the reason why many discriminated Rosaline in the AV when the truth of her application was out, and was eventually replaced. Amethyst stated even she herself didn't exactly have an easy time winning them over as herself when she first started out as an Elite Leader, though it was later revealed everyone was quite charmed by her when she was a Dragon Princess. PALites have often been said to treat the Trainer's Tournament like a celebrated sporting event and a highly anticipated source of entertainment, due to the difficulty of even winning against all 12 Battle Gym Leaders. They take pride in betting on the participants for the event. Although PAL citizens are generally wealthy, most still have jobs or responsibilities, and many aspire to be a Hunter, which is considered a elite group, due to the benefits a Hunter could have, though due to the extremely harsh exams, many lives were lost, hence the nickname "Exam from Hell". As they are at the top of both the economic and social chain, there is many celebrations and events held in the Region, and it gets even more hyped up when a Regional Tour commences. Rules & Regulations Failure to comply with the regional rules may result in execution, as Amethyst mentioned that Rosaline could be killed for thinking herself above the rules as she begged for more chances despite having wasted two of them to prove herself. As revealed by Amethyst herself, not even the Elite members or the current rulers were above the law. As PAL Region take the well-being of Pokémon very seriously, poaching of Pokémon is definitely not allowed as it would guarantee a death sentence. In fact, due to the number of poaching crimes in the region in the early days, the Hunter's Association was established, where Hunters are allowed to kill the criminals. Due to death threats hanging over their heads and the competency of the members working for the Hunter's Association (since the people are selected via their passing of the Hunter Exam), the crime rate dropped, likely due to the fear of the Hunter's Association. If anyone is caught ruining the environment for the Pokemon, they would be thrown into jail immediately. Though it wasn't execution, living the the jails of their region is not a comfortable thing, as the prison themselves are something else.